


A Hungry Mouth

by QueenOfCarrotFlowers



Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [15]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Dysphoria, Body Horror, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Force Sensitivity, Mention of blood, Parasites, Vagina Dentata, oblique reference to dismemberment, references to past relationship (Rey)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers
Summary: Rey is afraid when she and Ben get naked together for the first time; Ben is prepared to do whatever he needs to help her feel comfortable with herself.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Carrot's Horror Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175285
Comments: 48
Kudos: 83
Collections: Reylo After Dark, Reylo Vagina Dentata





	A Hungry Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> It's pretty much all in the tags and summary, but if you need to know what happens before you decide to read, skip to the end notes for a more detailed summary. (Although it includes horror tropes, as far as the author is concerned this isn't a horror story)
> 
> Thanks so very much to flypaper_brain for the brainstorming, the beta, and the encouragement.
> 
> Update 11/29/2020: Thanks to the folks of The Smut Hutt podcast for reviewing A Hungry Mouth ([listen here](https://soundcloud.com/thesmuthutt/ep-13-smut-hutt-does-charity-sexual-equity-and-monstertruck-fcking)). They do a deep dive and say some really lovely things about this fic including:
> 
> "...special"  
> "...serious feminist science fiction"  
> "...like something I would read in a seminar"  
> "A great feminist interpretation of the monster story and ... the vagina dentata mythology."
> 
> I'm so honored at the read and I encourage anyone to listen to the episode! They also discuss ["Roof Talk" by van1lla_v1lla1n](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211983/chapters/61109224).

Rey sits up, breathless, her lips swollen and flushed from the minutes she and Ben have spent kissing. She wipes the back of her hand across her mouth; it comes away wet and shining. They’re on Rey’s bunk - Ben is sitting where she rests her head when she sleeps, leaning against the wall, and she’s straddling his lap. She’s sitting further back than he’d like, on his thighs rather than against his hips, but the few times they’ve done this she’s been tentative, almost shy, so he’s willing to be patient with her. He’ll wait for as long as she needs him to. So he’s a bit shocked by what she says next.

"Take those off," she murmurs, tugging at the waistband of his trousers. “I want to see you.” Her voice is quiet but Ben knows a command when he hears one, and does as she tells him. She crawls back off his legs, crouches at the end of the bed and watches him with eyes shining and wide; he can feel her hunger spike through the bond. He’s okay with that - he’s hungry, too.

This is the third evening they've spent together in her room, on the Resistance Base on Ajan Kloss, since leaving Exegol together a week before. The first few nights they'd spent alone, each in their own assigned rooms, more out of propriety than anything, but after Rey had a physical altercation with Poe when he insulted Ben during breakfast on the third day they didn't bother hiding their relationship any more. Nobody said a word when Ben followed Rey to her quarters after dinner that night, and although Ben has noticed a few sidelong glances nobody’s said anything since.

Although the room is dim, lit only by the reading light that snakes out of the wall up by Ben’s head, he can see that Rey’s cheeks flush as he pulls his trousers and underwear down his hips and shucks them off, tossing them onto the floor. He removed his tunic earlier, during the initial scramble to get as close to each other as possible, so once his trousers are off he is completely naked. This is the first time he's been naked in her presence, and he takes pleasure in the swell of desire he feels through the bond.

Ben’s cock had grown hard while they were kissing, and although it had flagged a bit with nervousness as he undressed, it is still quite stiff and, he feels, pretty impressive. At least he thinks it measures up decently against the ones he’s seen in holovids. He’s never been particularly interested in those things, at least not until the year before - until he’d met Rey, and suddenly developed an interest in carnal desire. Only with her, though. He watches the vids and imagines himself and Rey in the place of the actors; he knows that they aren’t really intended to be educational but he still likes to think that he learned what he could. He knows what naked human women look like, and he has an idea of how they like to be touched. He’s only ever dreamed of having the opportunity to touch Rey, but right now - on her bed, with her staring blatantly at his naked form - maybe it’s finally going to happen.

“Wow,” she says after a long moment. “You look… wow.”

Ben, feeling brave, places his thumb under his cock, which lays across his stomach, and lifts it up. Rey gazes at it and sighs, and he wraps his fingers all the way around it and gives it a squeeze. A droplet of precum emerges from its slit, and drips slowly down and onto his stomach. Rey sighs again, her mouth open, the swell of desire he’d felt from her earlier now a steady pulsing in the Force.

She leans forward, as though preparing to crawl back up his legs, and in a burst of playfulness he shakes his head.

“No. You too, Rey - take your clothes off. Then you can come over here.” She freezes, gaping at him, and even though his stomach turns and he begins to worry he may have made a poor calculation, he attempts a chuckle. “Fair’s fair.”

The emotion radiating off of Rey changes immediately from a soft heat to fear so cold it’s like being stabbed in the heart by a songsteel blade. 

“No,” she says softly, shaking her head and angling as though to slip off the bed. “No.”

“Hey now,” Ben says, crawling quickly to her and hoping that she won’t run away. She doesn’t; as soon as he starts to move she stills and lets him take her into his arms. She feels so good - she’d taken off her tunic earlier, too, so now she’s clad only in her breast band and breeches - and her skin is soft and warm under his palms. She won’t hug him back, though; she sits limply, so he pulls her into his lap and cradles her, crooking her head up onto his shoulder. Her right arm presses up against his quickly-softening cock, which under any other circumstances would have been incredibly exciting, but now he hardly even notices.

“What’s wrong, Rey?” He asks, rocking her gently. She stays quiet, so he listens to her breathe and feels her through the Force. The fear is still there, although it’s softened; it’s still prominent, but no longer cold and stinging. “I love you,” he says, more quietly. It isn’t the first time he’s said it but it’s still new enough that she inhales quickly when he does, and a tremor of warmth shudders through the bond. Ben smiles against her temple. “I love you _so much_ , and you don’t have to take off your clothes, although I would be very happy if you did.”

“Why?” Her question is quiet and tentative, and utterly confusing. Ben knows that Rey can feel his confusion in the bond, because the same feeling is reflected right back at him from her. He laughs and gives her a squeeze.

“Because you’re beautiful, and I love to look at you, and I would love to look at all of you. And although I have enjoyed touching you through your clothes, I would very much like to touch your skin. All of your skin, from the bottoms of your feet to the tip of your nose.” 

Rey smiles, and huffs a breath, but she doesn’t laugh, and her smile fades quickly. 

“You won’t like it,” she whispers, reaching out with the fingers of her left hand and tangling them with Ben's. "You really won't. Better for me to keep my clothes on."

Ben rubs his fingertips across Rey's knuckles and tries to make sense of her words, and of the roiling in their bond. She's afraid, and nervous, but she's also interested. She _wants_ to take off her clothes, to bare herself to him, and she wants him to touch her. But she's also afraid, and he doesn’t know why. 

"Why are you afraid?" He murmurs, turning in an attempt to catch her eye, although she keeps her gaze on their joined hands. "I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know,” Rey says quickly, finally gazing up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears. “I know you won’t. I’m afraid of hurting _you_.”

Ben tries not to let his surprise show on his face, although he knows she can feel it. 

“Why would you hurt me?”

“It’s not a question of _why_ ,” she grumbles, “I don’t want to. I just know that I will.”

Ben waits. He has so many questions but he’s not sure any of them are the right one, but he’s very sure she wants to tell him. So he holds her and waits, and after a few moments she takes a breath and speaks again, squeezing his hand as though drawing on his strength.

“Once, back on Jakku, I had an acquaintance. Not really a friend, but he was fine. Jakku was a way station for him - he needed to earn just enough money to fix his ship and get on his way - but we teamed up and scavenged a bit together.”

She’s silent again, staring down at their hands, and Ben can’t wait this time.

“Did he hurt you?” He’s ready to hurt him, ready to kill him, this nameless man who Rey hasn’t seen in years; but if Rey says he hurt her, Ben will track him down and make him sorry. But Rey flinches and stares up at him, eyes wide with surprise.

“No!” She insists. “Not at all. I mean, we weren’t,” she tugs on his hands, and he squeezes hers in return. “We weren’t like this. But we were fine. He was nice to me, much nicer than Plutt.” Ben can feel her emotions, churning again, and this time the desire has been replaced with another one - guilt. “No, he didn’t hurt me. I hurt him, and I didn’t mean to.”

She sniffles, and lets go of Ben’s hands so she can wipe the tears that are starting to track down her cheeks, Ben helps, with his fingers and his lips, and by the time her face is dry she’s smiling. But the smile vanishes when she begins to speak again. Her voice is quiet, haunted.

“We were stuck together, out in one of the star destroyers. It was cold, we had a fire but it was still cold. We, uh, huddled? For warmth.” Her guilt, with a strong ribbon of humiliation, pulses in the Force, but Ben holds her and sends her something he hopes is calm and warm. Her breath settles. “Anyway, we started taking our clothes off. I wanted to. I’d never done anything like that before, but he was fine. We, uh—”

“You don’t have to tell me,” Ben reassures her with a soft interruption, pressing his mouth against her hair. “I don’t need to know any of that. Tell me,” he swallows, ‘tell me how you hurt him.”

“It was my teeth.” She says, pulling her knees up, forming herself into a ball on his lap. At least, Ben is fairly sure that’s what she said. _Teeth_. Her teeth?

“Your teeth?” Ben repeats slowly, and she nods, her chin knocking into her knees. So he hadn’t misheard her. “You bit him?”

“No, _they_ bit him. My teeth. Not my mouth teeth. My other teeth.”

Ben stares at her, and it’s the wrong thing to do. He can feel her pushing against the edge of their bond, as though she’s thinking about closing herself off from him, and her body tenses as though she’s going to jump off his lap, jump up and run away. So he wraps his arms around her again, pulls the tight little ball of Rey into his chest.

“I believe you,” he says, “I don’t doubt you. What are your other teeth?”

She wiggles in his arms, but he doesn’t let her loose. She takes a deep breath, and he can feel how difficult it is for her to say the next words.

“They’re between my legs, and they bit him when he went between my legs.” The words tumble out of her like an avalanche, and when they’re out she shakes like the mountain after the falling snow has passed. “There was so much blood,” she says, and then she’s quiet for a long time. 

Ben holds her and rocks her and as the minutes pass she slowly relaxes. He isn’t going anywhere, she needs to know that. Ben himself is surprised to find that once he settles on the thought, he doesn’t care if Rey has teeth between her legs, even if they did bite some other man. That other man isn’t him. And as he thinks about it more, about the space between Rey’s legs, soft and warm and pink and _teeth_ , he decides he does care after all. Despite Rey’s fear, and the pain her teeth have caused, he wants to see them. He wants to meet them, to know them. They’re a part of Rey, and he loves Rey, so he already knows he will love her teeth, even if her teeth don’t love him.

He pushes his fingers up under the back of her breast band and toys with the end of the length of fabric, tucked up under to keep it tight around her.

“Take this off,” he whispers, “and your breeches, too.”

“But—” she starts, and he interrupts her with a kiss. It’s soft, but there’s a dark promise behind it. When they finally separate he digs his fingers into her back with more force.

“Please,” Ben whispers, and Rey closes her eyes. He can feel her wavering between hope and fear, longing and dread, and he nudges her through the Force. “I love you, Rey, every part of you. I don’t care if you’re different. But I do want to touch you, I want to know how to make you feel good. Please.”

Without a word Rey reaches behind her back and loosens the breast band, and together they unwrap it. Her breeches follow the band swiftly to the ground; the entire time, Ben keeps his eyes focused solely on her face. Once she’s naked she sits back on her knees, and waits. Only then does Ben allow his gaze to stroke down her body and then back up to her face again. 

“You’re beautiful. I want to see all of you.”

“I believe you,” she says, and presses another kiss against his lips. “You can see.” She lays back against the pillow, and opens her legs. Ben crawls down between her legs and lowers himself to his elbows. The room is dim, and at first she looks exactly as he expects her to - a clutch of dark curls that spread apart like a curtain when she lifts her knees, revealing her slick, pink folds. He reaches behind him to switch on the small lamp that sits on a shelf at the end of the bed, and her skin glistens under its soft illumination. He takes a moment to angle it so it’s aimed directly at her opening. He wants to see whatever is inside her as well as he possibly can. 

Ben pushes Rey’s outer lips further apart with his thumbs, and when she tenses up he murmurs, “I’m being careful. Relax, sweetheart.” He finds her clit - that was the little nub of nerves, hiding under a hood at the top of the collection of slick pink flesh and brown fur that made up the entirety of Rey’s pussy.

“It’s beautiful,” Ben says, looking up at her. She gazes back at him, eyes wide, still with a thread of fear through her growing desire. “Can I kiss it?”

She nods, a quick, sharp movement. “Just be careful, don’t put your tongue inside.” He nods back, and without taking his eyes off her face he lowers his lips to her clit. He has to maneuver a bit to get his lips around the sweet nub, but once he does he gives it a little suck, then a proper kiss, and then he darts out his tongue and swirls around it a few times. With each movement Rey makes a distinct noise, and her hips buck up into his hands. 

He gives her a smile. “You like that, sweetheart?”

“Yes,” she answers, her own smile a relief. “It feels good.”

“Okay,” he says, and gives it another kiss, his eyes flicking down to look at her pussy. “You are a pretty thing, aren’t you?” He coos, and Rey gasps up above as he traces his tongue lazily through her folds. After another minute he’s ready to investigate.

“I’m going to look for your teeth now, I just want to see.”

She sighs deeply and closes her eyes, laying her head back against the pillows. 

He doesn’t have to go far, just an inch or so lower, to the slick, flushed pocket of skin that leads into her body. The teeth aren’t immediately visible, so he takes a chance and brushes the flat of his tongue just over the opening. She tastes good, salty and sweet and slightly musky, with a slight metallic undertone. Rey gasps, tenses, and reaches down a hand which Ben grasps in his right hand, leaving his left one to hold open her thigh. She grips him so tightly it hurts, but he can also feel through the bond how it calms her, and he hums quietly to himself until her grip loosens enough that he’s satisfied she’s ready for him to try again.

He uses his free thumb to nudge her open, enough for a glimpse into her vagina, and that’s when he sees them. They aren’t immediately identifiable; at first he thinks there’s a solid barrier blocking the path, just inside her opening. It’s grey, and slightly shiny, and as he leans forward he catches that metallic scent again, more strongly - this thing is _metal_. Metal, inside Rey?

“I can see them,” he says softly, and she tightens her hand again. “But they don’t look like teeth. They’re metal.”

“Metal!” There’s a confused frown in her voice that he can also sense in the Force. 

Ben shrugs. “I’ve heard of something like this, a metallic parasite that embeds inside sentient bodies, becomes part of them, feeding on them and protecting them at the same time. Maybe that’s what this is. Has it always been there?”

“I don’t know,” she slowly responds. “It’s always been there, I suppose. I don’t remember a time when it wasn’t there, but I only really noticed after…” her words trail off, and Ben gives her hand a squeeze and presses a kiss against the soft skin of her inner thigh. “I have no control over them. I feel them moving, sometimes. When I… ugh.” She takes another deep breath followed by an avalanche of words. “When it’s my time to bleed. They open for that.”

“Well, they’re closed now.” He pushes his thumb further to open her up a little bit more. There’s a little ridge of skin coming out from her walls, they appear to be holding the barrier - the teeth - in. He imagines he can just see a pattern etched into the shiny circle, a delicate pattern of diagonal lines that form a zig-zag line over the metal disk, as well as he can see it. It’s oddly attractive.

Feeling a bit silly, Ben gets as close as he can, presses a quick kiss to the soft skin just above her opening before lowering his lips and crooning inside.

“Hello,” he says softly. “Hello, teeth. Can you hear me?”

He’s doing it to amuse Rey, and she huffs softly, peering down at her from her pillow. Her eyebrows are drawn together but she’s smiling, just a little bit, and that makes Ben feel good. Even if he can’t get anything to happen with Rey’s teeth, he’s made her smile.

“Hello,” he says again, peeking back inside. “I can see you, you pretty things. Has anyone ever told you that you’re beautiful? Rey’s beautiful too. You’re so strong, just like her. Are you there to protect my Rey? Is that what you’re doing?” And without thinking he reaches in with his pinky - his smallest finger - and strokes once against the metal barrier. It’s smooth and hot and silky, and he gasps and tears his finger away when the metal vibrates under his finger. It continues vibrating, too, not physically, he thinks - he can’t tell, he’s not touching it - but it vibrates in the Force.

“Woah!” Rey, propped up on her elbow, stares down at him, her eyes wide with surprise.

“Do you feel that?” Ben asks, but it’s clear from the look on her face that she feels it, too. Silent, Rey releases his right hand and he uses both thumbs to open her up a bit wider, maneuvers himself so the light from the lamp behind him shines directly into her opening. The metal barrier is still there, but the formerly solid surface has separated, one half of it edging into the top of the tunnel, the other half edging down. It reminds Ben of doors, two halves that fit together and open up to let you through, only this door is jagged and looks to be as sharp as a razor. But it vibrates in the Force, like it’s been waiting for him.

“Those parasites. Are they supposed to be Force sensitive?”

“No. But they _are_ supposed to be able to sense their hosts, so they can best keep them safe. Maybe it picked up Force sensitivity that way?”

Rey hums, thoughtful. “That’s pretty neat. Try talking to them again.”

“I can feel you,” he murmurs, “I know you’re there. I know you can hear me.” A brush against his mind satisfies him that he’s right, and a second brush - this one from Rey, joining the other one - makes his heart soar. “Yes, Rey is there too, isn’t she. Do you like Rey? I like her too.” The two vibrations intensify, excited, and as Ben watches the teeth slide open further, until all that’s left are several sharp points peeking out of the top and bottom of that ridge of skin that runs around the circumference of the inside of Rey’s vagina.

“They’re opening,” Ben says. “Can you feel that?”

“Yeah, I can.”

“Your little mouth is open.” He looks up at Rey. There are tears in her eyes again, but these are good tears, and she laughs as the first one falls off her eyelash and onto her cheek. 

“I can feel them,” Rey whispers, grinning, tears in her eyes. “My teeth. They feel like they’re _mine_.”

The vibration of the teeth intensifies again, and it’s in harmony with both Rey's and Ben’s signatures, like a chord coming into tune. She pulls her knees further apart, and Ben glances inside her again. The metal points have completely disappeared, leaving only a ridge of raised skin.

“Do you like them?” 

“I like them,” she hiccups, her smile clear both in her voice and in her Force signature. “I like my teeth. I’m not afraid,” she laughs, “I don’t hate them any more, now that I know them.”

“I like your teeth, too,” Ben replies, drawing out the words as long as he can. He wonders if it sounds a bit silly, but when he sees Rey’s eyes widen and her pupils dilate, it doesn’t feel quite so strange. Ben climbs up her body and holds her and they laugh and cry together, kissing and drying tears and crying some more. It starts as relief, eventually moving to comfort, and before long Ben’s cock is hard against Rey’s thigh and she’s angling her hips to rub herself against him.

“Please,” she murmurs, and she only has to say it once.

He goes back down on her first, but this time he doesn’t look inside. He doesn’t have to, he can feel the teeth, vibrating happily in the Force. He focuses instead on Rey, on how she moans when he licks her here, cries out when he sucks her there, how her hips twitch when he does that. She tastes delicious, even with that metallic flavor of the teeth - in fact Ben decides that not only does he not mind it, he _loves_ it. He loves the way Rey tastes, exactly as she is. He brings her to climax twice, and each time a burst of pleasure surges in the Force, Rey’s and the teeth’s combined. The teeth enjoy Rey’s pleasure, as she shouts Ben’s name and fists his hair, pulling it almost to the point of pain. When he brings her close for the third time she whines down to him: “Inside, please.”

The vibration of the teeth, which hasn’t stopped, reaches a new crescendo as he reaches inside her with one finger and gently touches the ridge of skin that marks their location. He strokes it while he continues licking her, pushing past it and pausing when the tip of his finger finds another patch of skin a bit further in that feels different in another way. He strokes against it, and sucks Rey’s clit, and she cries out harder than before. The circle of skin belonging to the teeth embraces his finger, clutching it with enough strength that he can’t pull it out until Rey’s breathing evens out and her hand relaxes around his hair.

He wants to feel that embrace around his cock, which is hard and hot and leaking on Rey’s blanket.

She tugs him up and kisses his mouth, licks her essence off his lips and cheeks, mewling like a little animal while she grips his hips and maneuvers him where she wants him.

“Please,” she moans, and with one smooth thrust he’s inside her. She is exactly as soft and warm and sweet as he’d imagined; she’s relaxed from her earlier orgasms but her muscles still hug him tightly. She moans, pulls her knees up closer to her shoulders and presses her hands against his backside, encouraging him deeper. He’s almost afraid to move, he’s just on the edge of bliss and her noises are so sweet, her song in the Force and the melody of the teeth are tempting him towards the tipping point. They kiss, and she moans into his mouth and rocks her hips up, and he rocks with her, and after a moment she snakes her hand between them and he can feel her next orgasm, sharp and quick, through the Force and in her body, her muscles moving around him. He comes too, grunting Rey’s name and only realizing what’s happening when the skin of the teeth tighten around the base of his cock, holding him in as he empties inside her. 

They hadn’t talked about this, and he tenses up and thinks about trying to pull out despite the hold of the teeth, but Rey senses his discomfort and hums against his shoulder as she pulls him against her with her legs and arms.

“I have an implant,” she murmurs, lips brushing against his skin as she speaks, making him shiver. “But even if I didn’t I don’t think it would matter.”

He knows what she means; he can feel it too, the joy of the teeth as they feeds on their fluids.

They lie together and wait for the teeth to finish, for them to release their hold of Ben.

“I love you,” he whispers, enjoying the feel of Rey’s warm, nude body pressing against him as the gentle, soothing presence of the three entwined Force threads lull them both into a state of blissful relaxation. “And I love your teeth.”

“I know,” she replies, her fingers in his hair, wrapping and tugging the strands, “and now I love them, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rey has teeth in her vagina, part of a parasitic creature that she hosts. They have injured / killed a man (it isn't clear which) during a consensual interaction in the past. She is afraid they will hurt Ben. They do not hurt Ben. Intercourse is achieved. Everybody cries tears of joy.
> 
> Trivia: When the teeth open and close they sound like very fine, very sharp scissors, but the noise is so quiet that Ben can't hear it.


End file.
